Un truco de magia
by VnikLord
Summary: Mycroft nunca pensó estar en un sitio asi, pero cuando su pequeño hermano Sherlock se lo pidió, no pudo negarse. Kidlock. Fic perteneciente al segundo aniversario del foro I am SHERlocked.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.  
_

_N/A:_ Mi pequeña aportación a las celebraciones del segundo aniversario del foro "**I am sherlocked"**. Celebración, magia y chocolate.

oOo

_**Un truco de magia  
**_

Las luces se apagaron y con ellas todo el mundo quedó en silencio, a la espera de que algo ocurriera, habían conseguido un buen sitio teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de personas que habían allí; bueno un buen sitio si le preguntáramos a Sherlock o a John, que estaban entusiasmados con todo aquello, obviamente el estar rodeado de niños pringosos no eran la mejor forma de pasar un sábado por la tarde para Mycroft, que iba a necesitar mucha suerte para salir de allí sin una mancha en su preciosa camisa azul, o sin zumo por su cabeza, o sin un buen constipado… ¡como podían haber tantos niños moqueando juntos!

De pronto las luces rojas y azules del escenario iluminaron una enorme caja en el centro, y una música misteriosa comenzó a sonar. Una nube enorme de humo apareció en el escenario y con ella se hizo presente la figura ¡del más grande y más espectacular mago de todos los tiempos! O eso decía en las entradas que habían comprado. Y todos los niños comenzaron a gritar entusiasmados, mientras Mycroft era incapaz de no mostrar lo tremendamente irritado que estaba con bufidos constantes, y es que él debía de estar estudiando para su examen de historia, y no acompañando a su hermanito y a su amigo, a un espectáculo de magia. Nunca lo habría aceptado de no ser porque hacía dos días mientras desayunaba Sherlock le pidió una reunión personal con él, ese pequeño siempre le impresionaba. A la hora acordada Mycroft estaba en la biblioteca como siempre cuando escuchó sus pequeños pasos al entrar y pararse tras de él; al girarse vio algo poco común, su hermanito Sherlock abría y cerraba la boca, sin decir nada, eso tenía que ser muy importante si se quedaba sin palabras... así pasaron un rato, Sherlock intentando decir algo y Mycroft cada vez más preocupado ante tal situación.

—Vale, me estas asustando… ¿Qué has hecho?— Mycroft vio como Sherlock se ruborizaba.

—Yo… yo Myke… necesito algo…—Mycroft asintió dando apoyo a su pequeño hermano— John es importante… importante para mí… y yo jamás lo haría pero… necesito…. ¡Oh! … John quiere ir a un espectáculo de magia por su estúpida celebración y yo lo quiero…llevar… eso es, nos llevaras ¿verdad?

Y allí estaba, aguantando un horripilante espectáculo de magia mientras su hermano descifraba cada uno de los trucos del ilusionista ante la atenta mirada de John que no paraba de gritar ¡Impresionante! ¡Fantástico! ¡Sherlock eres genial! y la más preocupante ¿luego lo podríamos hacer en tu casa?... y Sherlock parecía disfrutarlo realmente.

En un momento del espectáculo el ilusionista pidió un ayudante de entre el público, por supuesto sería alguien del espectáculo. Un joven de su edad alto y moreno subía al escenario, a Mycroft le impresionó su enorme sonrisa y que no paraba de mirarlo a él, desde luego llamaría la atención allí sentado en medio de tantos niños, pero no sabía bien porque aquella mirada lo ponía nervioso. El truco consistía en lanzar unos cuchillos mientras aquel jovencito quedaba bien quieto en una diana, y Mycroft se encontró a sí mismo gritando de horror en cuanto comenzó a lanzar cuchillos con los ojos vendados; mientras que escuchaba con la misma cara de horror como su hermano le decía a John que luego podían intentarlo ellos.

Cuando al fin terminó todo comenzaron a salir entre el caos de gritos y empujones de niños hacia el pasillo exterior, al parecer todo había acabado sin incidentes y extrañamente no podía olvidar aquellos ojos marrones.

John se empeño en sacar una chocolatina de una máquina expendedora, mientras Mycroft ya estaba en la puerta para salir huyendo de allí, metió la moneda y empezó a moverse la chocolatina con tan mala fortuna que se quedó atascada en la maquina. Sherlock intentó zarandearla para ver si caía ante un pequeño John que comenzó a llorar de frustración y entonces Mycroft vio algo que jamás pensó que vería, su pequeño hermano abrazó cálidamente a su amigo, le beso la frente y le consoló con palabras dulces _"schsss! no pasa nada…en casa tengo mucho chocolate, se lo escondo a Mycroft... ¡luego te doy todo el que quieras!_" En ese momento apareció por el pasillo el joven ayudante del ilusionista, que viendo la situación no dudo en golpear con todas sus fuerzas la máquina y conseguirle al pequeño su deseado chocolate.

—Aquí tienes pequeño… así que habéis venido a ver el espectáculo de magia… ¿eh?

—Bueno realmente hemos venido a descubrir ¡todos los trucos! Es nuestro aniversario…—soltó John ante la mirada enfadada de Sherlock, pues se suponía que aquello era un secreto.

— ¿Aniversario?—Mycroft se acercó y le preguntó a Sherlock un poco enfadado— ¿no era el cumpleaños de John?

— ¡Yo nunca dije que fuera su cumpleaños!—la voz de Sherlock se notaba compungida.

— ¡No hoy celebramos que hace un año que nos conocemos! ¡sin duda el mejor año de mi vida!— la ilusión de la cara de John fue tal que Mycroft no pudo enfadarse con su querido hermano, y más al constatar el tremendo rubor de su cara, y no pudo más que reírse de aquella absurda situación, por lo que se ganó una mirada profundamente risueña de aquel joven que los había ayudado.

—Greg—el joven le tendió la mano como saludo y Mycroft no dudó en corresponder—si quieres podemos llevar a estos dos a tomar un helado— soltó sin más mirándolo fijamente con una confianza tal que Mycroft no pudo ni corresponder con su nombre, de hecho no pudo ni devolverle la mano y así salieron del local, Sherlock de la mano de un John manchado de chocolate, y Mycroft de la mano de ese joven desconocido….

oOo

**N/A: ** Mi pequeña aportación a las celebraciones del segundo aniversario del foro "**I am sherlocked"** (*_*) . He sacado tiempo de la nada...y esto es lo que salió!

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Si? Noooo? un review? por fi por fi...!

Un beso enorme a todos los participantes del foro **I am sherlocked.**

**Lord.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro._

_N/A:_ Mi pequeña aportación a las celebraciones del segundo aniversario del foro "**I am sherlocked"**. Mariposa, trueno y amanecer.

oOo

Convencer a sus padres no había sido lo complicado ¡No! lo complicado había sido convencer a Mycroft ¡John estaba realmente ilusionado! Aunque John siempre se ilusionaba por todo ¿Por qué se le ocurriría a Greg algo así? Y por qué tuvo que decirlo delante de los ellos… El tampoco entendía bien que se les había perdido a ellos en el monte, según Mycroft ¡Nada absolutamente nada! Aunque podría aprovechar para realizar una serie de experimentos…

oOo

Eran las seis de la mañana y ya estaban preparados en el porche de la mansión Holmes. Sherlock con cara adormilada cargaba con una enorme mochila a sus espaldas ¿Qué diantres llevaría ahí dentro? Y Mycroft caminaba histérico dando vueltas a por qué se había dejado convencer de ir de acampada con aquellos dos demonios.

Su pregunta no tardó en ser respondida por él mismo, cuando desde la entrada aparecieron Greg y un muy activo John, que no paraba de dar saltitos cada dos pasos. No pasó desapercibida la sonrisa que se entrevió en la carita de su hermano al verlo, con aquella ropa de camuflaje y hablando sin parar de métodos de supervivencia, ya que él cuando fuera mayor iba a ser un gran soldado.

Intentó no fijarse en ese Greg que le sonreía y le daba los buenos días con cara adormilada y el pelo todavía revuelto, pero sobretodo intentaba no fijarse en lo estrecho de sus pantalones vaqueros y en lo bien que le sentaba aquella simple camiseta blanca. Y ahí estaba su respuesta, al porqué se había dejado convencer de realizar aquella estúpida acampada de la que seguro vendría lleno de picotazos de mosquitos.

oOo

Greg eligió un lugar precioso, cerca de un río, con campos de flores por todos lados ¡Ridículamente bello! También fue él ayudado por un siempre dispuesto John el que montó las dos tiendas de acampar; estaban terminado la de Greg cuando comenzó la tercera discusión del día.

— ¡No! Jamás… —Sherlock se había encaramado a lo alto de un árbol y le gritaba muy enfadado a Mycroft— ¡Myke! ¡Yo voy a dormir con John! Prefiero dormir en este árbol antes de compartir tienda contigo….

—Pues yo estaré encantado de compartir tienda contigo Mycroft— la voz en su espalda había conseguido que Mycroft se quedara aun mas pálido que de costumbre—Ahora que está todo aclarado… ¿Sherlock puedes por favor bajar de ese árbol y ayudar a John con sus cosas?— era imposible que Sherlock hubiera bajado más rápido y con una mirada más risueña.

oOo

Sherlock llevaba horas preparando aquello, con un pequeño bote había recogido néctar de todas las flores que había alrededor, menos de aquellas que sabía que atraerían a abejas, no quería abejas en medio de aquel experimento. El, Mycroft y Greg, cámara en mano, estaban tumbados entre el océano de flores esperando, en silencio. John como siempre había accedido a ser el conejillo de pruebas de Sherlock, y permanecía estático sentado en el suelo con los brazos lo más extendidos que pudiera ¡Sin moverse como buen soldado!

No tardo en aparecer una preciosa mariposa azul, enorme que con delicadeza se posó en la nariz del pequeño ante la aterrada mirada de John; Sherlock había distribuido la mezcla de néctares en pequeños puntos equidistantes, simulando que John fuera un precioso arbusto lleno de jugosas flores. Y al parecer el experimento era todo un éxito. Al cabo de unos minutos, no eran una, sino decenas las mariposas que cubrían el pequeño cuerpo de John, un John bastante asustado, pero que aguantaba como un pequeño héroe. Mientras Greg sacaba foto tras foto ¡Aquello era impresionante!

oOo

Al llegar la noche, John y Sherlock estaban en su tienda leyendo cuentos de miedo que muy apropiadamente se habían traído. Mycroft dudaba en entrar a la tienda, estaba tan nervioso y ahí estaba aguantando el frío cuando oyó abrirse la tienda.

— ¿Qué ocurre Mycroft? ¿Necesitas una invitación formal?—la enorme sonrisa que le dedico Greg consiguió calmarlo un poco, y se dejo guiar dentro por este—Vamos prometo no morderte ¿Si?— Mycroft no pudo evitar reírse por la ocurrencia, y agradeció que estaba oscuro y no podía verle el sonrojo que esta le había causado.

Se metió en la tienda y se tumbo en su saco mirando hacia el techo.

—Sabes yo nunca había hecho algo así—seguía mirando hacia el techo, no tenía valor para enfrentarlo—Yo me siento seguro entre mis libros…y aquí… no soy yo ¿me entiendes?

—Tienes que entender una cosa Mycroft, yo tampoco nunca había hecho una cosa así…— Mycroft notó como el cuerpo de su amigo se le acercaba en la oscuridad y le depositaba un suave beso en los labios que hizo que todo el cuerpo le temblara— y también estoy muy asustado…

De pronto en la oscuridad sonó un enorme trueno y en cuestión de segundos dos pequeñas sombras temblorosas entraban por la puerta.

—Myke… sé lo que te dije antes…pero… pero—Sherlock no paraba de temblar— ¡Oh vamos por favor! John esta tremendamente asustado… ¡eso es!—la risa de Mycroft se escuchó seguramente en todo el monte, y esa fue la señal para que ambos niños se acurrucaran entre Greg y Mycroft mientras Sherlock susurraba— ¡Siento interceder en vuestras atenciones Myke!

oOo

No había conseguido dormir nada aquella noche y no era porque tenía a su hermano tan pegado a él que le costaba respirar. El amanecer tiño la tienda primero de azul claro, para luego pasar al anaranjado, y no recuerda el momento en la noche en que su mano se entrelazó con la de Greg por encima de las cabezas de esos pequeños diablillos, pero aquello se sentía tan bien. Su mirada se perdió entre sus dedos entrelazados y al mirar hacia Greg lo vio mirándole con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, esos que anoche le dieron su primer beso… ese que jamás olvidará.

oOo

**N/A: **Dios me ha sido realmente difícil meter esto en solo 1000 palabras ¡pero ahí está!

Espero les haya gustado, ya saben, mi aportación al segundo aniversario del foro "**I am sherlocked"** (*_*).

Si les ha gustado díganmelo en un review.

Besos Lord.

Un beso enorme a todos los participantes del foro **I am sherlocked.**


End file.
